Mon amour de capitaine
by X-Choupi
Summary: Ma première fic sur PoT. Venez voir ce que ça donne quand un acrobate tombe amoureux de son capitaine! Couple mystère et pas banal! Venez lire! Et laissez un petite reviews en partant! Bonne lecture!


Mon amour de Capitaine

Titre: Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé plus con!

Genre: Romance, yaoi.

Couple: Devinez.

Disclamer: Ils coûtent combien à votre avis?

C'est ma première fic sur Prince of tennis. Je vous demanderais un petit peu d'indulgence, surtout qu eje connais pas encore trés bien la série. Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore je l'ai regardé s'entraîné. Il est beau. Et puis, la sueur rend ses muscles saillants. De tel que j'ai une irrésistible envie de passer ma main dessus. Et ces lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes ou j'ai envie de plonger ma langue, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Et ses yeux si profonds que j'aimerais de m'y noyer. Pour tout vous dire, en ce moment même, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. De le plaquer contre le sol et de lui faire l'amour. 

Mais je me retiens. D'une parce que devant l'autre ça le ferait pas, de deux il me repousserais. De plus, je peux pas sauter comme ça sur mon capitaine sans raison! Oui, vous avez bien entendue, je suis amoureux de mon capitaine. Mais je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir si mes sentiments sont retournés!

Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais il n'y a pas si longtemps! Ou plutôt, on m'a ouvert mes yeux! C'est mon partenaire qui l'a découvert. En à peine quelques jours, notre cher vice capitaine à tout découvert ! il est venue ma parler après un match ou j'avais redoublé d'acrobaties. Je voulais me faire remarquer, qu'il me voit. Ce jour-là, on à parler un moment avant que je lui avoue ce que je ressentais sitôt que voyait le capitaine. Il m'a écouté et m'a regarder avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

-Quoi?ais-je demandé.

-Tu es amoureux, a-t-il simplement répondu.

Je le regardait interloqué. Il a sourit, puis te partit pour me laisser réfléchir.

J'ai ressassé cette idée tout le week-end. Puis, lorsque je l'ai de nouveau revu au collège, j'ai su que c'était vrai. J'étais tombé amoureux de moncapitaine.

Depuis, j'ai tout tenté pour avoir son cœur et savoir s'il m'aimait en retour. Mais comme dans un cauchemar, rien n'a marcher! Il est resté indifférent à tout. La seule chose à laquelle ça à servit, c'est que maintenant, pratiquement tout le club de tennis est au courant. Surtout que certains titulaires se sont mit en tête de m'aider. Alors, je vous raconte pas! Un vrai capharnaüm! Enfin, on dirait qu'il n'y a que lui qui n'a rien remarqué. Ou alors, il s'en fou complètement! Mais je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas du genre à laisser tombé ses joueurs. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir, après l'entraînement, j'ai décidé de lui parler.

* * *

Les autres ont partis. On est plus que tout les deux. E moi je suis comme un imbécile en train de le regarder, et aucun mot ne veux sortir de ma bouche! J'ai la gorge sèche je suis totalement bloqué! Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, tout lui avouer, mais je reste comme un imbécile planté devant lui! 

-Tu voulais me dire quoi?

Il demande ça si soudainement, que je sursaute. Mes lèvres bougent, mais aucun son ne sort. Je panique légèrement. Il semble le remarquer et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Ce simple contact suffit à m'électriser, et je redeviens une statue de marbre.

-Calme toi. Je crois que l'on reprendra plus tard.

Puis, il commence à partir. Je ne me contrôle plus, et j'ai peur. Oui, une peur incompréhensible s'empare de mon esprit. Ma réaction et immédiate. Je le retourne, et passe mes bras autour de son cou, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réagit pas. Sans doute parce qu'il est surpris. Soudain, je sens quelque chose d'humide passer sur mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je les entrouvre, et la langue de mon capitaine se mêle à la mienne. Puis, j'entends quelque chose de lourd tombé au sol. Probablement son sac. Et deux mains viennent saisir ma taille. Trop heureux qu'il me réponde, je ferme les yeux, n'osant y croire. Il me semble que je rêve. Je n'y croit pas! Il répond à mon baiser! L'être que j'aime le plus au monde réponds à mon baiser! Puis, par pur besoin vital, nous rompons notre baiser, bien que j'aurais voulu continuer.

Il me regarde le visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Il parle doucement, de sa voix calme.

-Pourquoi?

Une question pourtant si simple. Mais je ne peux y répondre. Je n'ose y croire. Je n'ose prononcer ses mots qui me tiraillent la gorge, et qui ne veulent pas sortir! Je me contente de le regarder, presque incrédule de ce qui vient de se passer. Mes mains n'ont pas quitté son cou, les siennes sont toujours sur mes hanches. L'une d'elle remonte le long de mon corps, et caresse, me semble-il, tendrement mon visage. Cela suffit à me faire sourire, et je prononce enfin ces mots que je voulais tant lui dire.

-Je t'aime.

Je l'ai presque chuchoté, mais assez fort pour qu'il entende. Lui, il sourit et se penche pour prendre mes lèvres en une douce caresse qui suffit à me faire frissonner. Mais ce baiser est rapide. Maintenant, il se contente de me regarder. Et moi, je fais pareil. Mes yeux posent une question muette. Il semble la comprendre et passe de nouveau sa main sur mon visage.

-Pour le moment, je ne peux y répondre. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y habituer.

Une lueur d'espoir apparaît dans mes yeux, et je souris comme le gamin que je sais être parfois.

-Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faudra Tezuka.

-Merci Eiji.

Puis, on s'embrasse de nouveau, et il me bascule tendrement sur le sol.

Owari, ou…

* * *

A vous de voir! Alors, je continue ou pas? Je vous le mets le lemon ou je le garde pour moi toute seule? Je sais pas trop j'hésite. A vous de le dire! 

Commentaires de fin:

Tezuka: Je te signale qu'il y un gamin ici!

Choupinet: Où ça!

Fuji: Là. Y'en à même deux!(montre Eiji et Ryôma)

Eiji: Veut la suiteuuuuuuuuuu!

Ryôma: Mada mada da ne.

Choupinet: Et alors, ou est le blèm?

Tezuka: Détournement de mineur, ça te dit rien?

Choupinet: Non, pourquoi? C'est quoi ça? Ça se mange?

Tezuka: Irrécupérable.

Choupinet: Merci! Alors, je la mets c'te suite ou pas?

Tous(sauf Eiji): Noooooooooooooon!

Eiji: Sisisisisisisisisis!

Reviews?


End file.
